Strange Beginnings
by optic-eye1986
Summary: Not your usual new girl in Scotts life story...Wolverines past...Mistiques work in Weapon X...sounds good ya
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – The usual stuff  I don't own anything here except for the strange girl…and Professor Marg J

My Note – This is my first go at this stuff…so could u cut me some slack…and review this for me…cool thanx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

*-*-*

March 1985, At a Secret Military Base in Canada

"We have done it, we have finally done it…" said Professor Marg. "our experiment has been a success…and to think we owe it all to a member of the weapon x project…" 

-----------------

March 2003, Bayville

Scott was at his usual hilltop, overlooking the city, and the place he calls home the mansion, he was relaxing with a book and a large soda in his car. This is what he enjoyed, being away from the city for a while, being away from the noise and the pressure of being the leader of the xmen, away from being reminded of his gift, the others would start laughing at him now because he is not the serious and fearless leader of the group.

Looking at the road below he saw a large silver SUV headed up the hill. With out a second glance he new who it was. "Damn it, they had to come here dint they." He thought to himself.

The SUV did not continue to follow the road towards Scott and instead made a turn to the right and followed a new path on a dirt road. "Man Duncan your gonna really love this, wait till you see what we caught." Toby told Duncan one of the passengers in the SUV. "Yea, man it totally rocks" said Jack another person in the SUV.

From Scott's point of view he could not really see what happened to the SUV after it turned. Curious he decided to follow, he revved up his car and in around two minutes he had come to the dirt road, hoping of the car he followed on foot. Following the road in silence he can to a clearing where the SUV was parked. He could feel the rush of adrenaline he felt before every battle or secession in the danger room. This adrenaline made his already keen senses more alert and his body and mind prepared to get ready for anything, he started to follow what looked like footsteps or rather three sets of footsteps headed down a small pathway carved between a row of trees and shrubs. 

"Well boys looks like were gonna have some fun tonight…" came the voice of Duncan into Scott's ears "you're gonna have so much fun with us. "Hey Dunc, wonder what she's got under that coat" asked Toby grabbing the girl and pulling off her coat.

"My my, that's sum stuff she got, your daddy would be proud." Came the gloating voice of Duncan from another clearing smaller than the one the SUV was parked in. Scott had hidden behind a tree just before the clearing and was observing the scene before him. A girl, a very pretty girl, he added as an after thought, probably not much older than him was gagged and surrounded by Duncan and his friends. 

"But enough talk back to business, your gonna pay for what you did to me bitch." Screamed Duncan, both Toby and Jack pinned the girl by her arms and Duncan slapped her across her face. Her check started to turn red and was starting to swell, as Duncan was about to attack her again but the girl reacted quicker and managed to kick him on his knee, Duncan nearly lost his balance, this made him mad, he snorted and was about to punch her.

Scott ran out of his hiding place and stopped behind Duncan and kicked his knee out from under him this caused Duncan to fall on his face on the muddy ground of the clearing. Both Toby and Jack, released the girl and ran to the aid of there friend. "Summers, I should have known you would be here, were you hoping to have a go at her after we get done" said Duncan getting up. "All of you leave her alone and leave, now" said Scott in a calm yet oddly persuasive voice.

"C'mon guys, lets leave, let shades here have his fun with her…that probably the closest he would get to having sex with a female without paying" Duncan told to no one in particular. Toby and Jack started to leave Duncan stayed back a few second and said "Jean would be more fun anyway." Scott clenched his fist and waited for a few minutes before relaxing, he smiled at the strange girl in front of him, and from here Scott could see that she was covered in mud and grim, and looked as if she hadn't eaten a solid meal in days.

She looked at the stranger in front of her, who had stopped those men from hurting, he was wearing nicely pressed khaki pants muddy at the bottom, probably from coming here, and sea blue-green sweater, what really made him look strange was his sunglasses he was wearing, they were red, a deep blood red coloured sunglasses, picking up courage she asked him "Your…Your not going to hurt me are you. Please don't hurt me."

Scott smiled at her and replied "don't worry…I'm not going to do anything to you." The girl felt her suspicions of this man melt away at his smile.

She had suddenly started to feel strange, she felt her mind and stomach were spinning; all of a sudden everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it this is my first go at this stuff…I would appreciate it if u guys cud u no like review it for me J 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Very Original)

*-*-*

My Note – So how did u guys like Chapie 1…Review please…I could use the motivation.

            Charles Xavier sat behind a computer writing an e-mail, he had just pressed the send button, when he received a mental message from Scott, and he had asked if the medi lab could be made ready, he had an unconscious girl with. "Ororo, can you please get hank and get the medical lab ready," asked the professor. "Yes, professor it will be ready in 5 minutes, what is the emergency Charles,"

            "I have not very sure, but I think it has to do with the new mutant signs I have been receiving" answered the professor.

            Ororo went to chemistry lab in the mansion in search for Hank, "he was usually there, tinkering with one chemical or another" thought Ororo, she entered the chemistry lab and saw that hank was wearing his goggles and was going to add a pink coloured liquid on a rock. "What are you trying to accomplish now hank," she asked the blue coloured man, "the professor wants us to go to the medi lab, it's about the new mutant readings he has been getting." Hank told her "I am trying to separate the metals from the rock; this would make mining more efficient and also much cheaper. But this can wait let us go to the medi lab and wait for our patient shall we."

-------------------

            Scott was driving as fast as he could without trying to cause any harm to his passenger. He was turned into the mansion gates and could see Logan waiting at the entrance to carry the girl. Scott stopped the car and jumped and opened the passenger's seat so that Logan could get the girl. Logan started to sniff, this always made Scott feel funny, and he asked "what's wrong." Logan just looked at him and did not reply. He carried the girl and entered the open elevator and pressed the button that would lead him to the medi lab.

-------------------

            Scott had entered the elevator with Logan, but the mans silence made him feel jittery and he did not try to pry further into what had made Logan react the way he did.  The elevator door opened and he followed Logan along the titanium passage way to the medi lab. He opened the double doors for Logan and watched him place the girl on the bed.

            Ororo and Hank were waiting for them and a few seconds later the professor entered. He looked at the girl asked Hank to scan for any metals. Hank started the scan and Ororo started to x-ray her. "Scott you can leave now" told the professor. "No professor" replied Scott. 

            "Charles, you had better check her head, because she smells like Mystique and…" Logan asked the professor. "And who Logan…" said Charles. "Nobody…only Mystique." Replied Logan fast and rather unconvincingly. 

            The awkward moment had past by Hank announcing that this girl had metal on her, "adamantium, to be exact, it is on her bones much like Logan's only there is one crucial difference. Unlike Logan's the adamantium is in a semi-solid form, and also according to Ororo's x-rays she has no harm done to her…" Logan had removed his claws and placed it next to Hanks neck and said "watch it, bub, she aint like me at all" and left the lab.

            The girl on the bed stirred, and opened her eyes for a few seconds and saw Hank looming over her and screamed. "Hank, please can you leave the lab for a minute, I think she is scared of your appearance." Charles sent a mental message to Hank. He turned and left the lab.

            Scott got up and approached the bed; the girl saw him and accused "you, you promised you will not hurt me," he came up to her and held her hand and told her "I did promise you that, and I said I wont hurt, you are at a medical lab, and the man you saw is a doctor like the woman there and the professor on the chair."

            Charles had entered the girl's mind, he new that this girl had scared Logan and made him react the way he did. In her mind he saw memories of joy and sadness, but no link to why she scared Logan away, he new he could try to pry further but he would only if she allowed him so until then he left her mind. When he had left her mind he observed that the girl was calming down and was staring at him. "Yes, what do you want to ask me" he asked. "Who, what are you and why did I see you in my head," asked the girl. 

            Charles smiled and told her "the very fact that you were able to detect me in your mind shows me that you are a mutant, a mutant like me and Scott and Ororo and everyone else in the mansion. I am Charles Xavier, and may I know who you are." The girl looked bewildered at hearing all this, after waiting for a few moments she replied "you and him and her are mutants," she asked "my name is hazel." She tried to get up and was stopped because Scott put his hand on her shoulder, "don't try to get up rest," she looked at Scott, the person who had saved her and also the person who had brought her to this strange place. She new he would not allow her to get up so she layed down again. 

-------------------

            Almost a week had passed since Hazel had come to the Mansion. On her first night there after she had arrived was strange for her, probably because of the fact she learned about mutants and all.

            She had been given a room, a rather large room she thought, it had a four poster bed, with a mirror a dressing table, a cupboard which looked empty as it had no clothes in it except for those lent to her by Jean, and Rouge. Her bathroom was connected to Scott's, not that she really cared, as all her life she has shared a bed and bathroom with people. Her room had a balcony that overlooked the sea, at nights she liked to sit on the edge and looking at the sea, it made her feel nice. She still had no idea what her "gifts" were, only that she had metal bones, like that other man Logan. Tomorrow would be Saturday, the professor had told her that she could take Scott and go get some clothes and items she needed to put in her room. When the issue of money came up and she told the professor that she had only $9, he smiled and told Logan to get some money for her, he gave the professor $100 which he gave to her and said "do as you please with this money, it is yours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 How was it please review it 4 me thanx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*-*-*

My Notes – This stuff is addictive…god I used to hate writing stuff…thanx for all the reviews…im gonna try and update as much as possible but this story is kinda hard to put down on paper so cut me slack if it is late…oh and im assuming that rouge had absorbed wolverines memories… 

------------------

            "Where am ah…now, whose memory am ah in now," thought Rouge, she started to examine her surroundings, the room she was in was not really large, covered in steel or some other metal, its light source was from dim bulb above her, there were two doors on opposite sides of the room, one was a large glass double door and the other was a regular size door, she walked towards the smaller regular door, she waited for sometime it could have been 15 minutes or 15 seconds, she could never tell when she was dreaming about someone's memory, she opened the door slightly, light started to seep in to the room through the crack in the door.

            Her eyes finally adjusted to the light, and she entered the room, it was a fairly large room, well lit and furnished, but the furnishing was not what she had seen before, some of it could be seen at a home, but the others were stranger, yet familiar, it looked like what had been used on Logan, "Oh mah god" she muttered to herself, she started to walk in the direction of the glass incubators. The first incubator had pipes running in and out of it, the second incubator was smaller, a lot smaller. 

            Unlike the first incubator this one was decorated differently, as she got closer to it she could see why it was decorated differently. This incubator held a child, a baby. A chain was on the baby's neck, she was going to examine it further but, the door opened.

            A lone figure entered, she was tall, but that was all rouge could see about her, as her face was hidden by a hood. She walked towards a computer terminal, sat down on a nearby chair and started to press keys. Rouge could not see what she was doing, but after she got up the hatch of the incubator holding the baby opened.

            The women walked up to the child and gently lifted her out of the incubator, she stared at the child and said "one day, one day my child you will prove very useful to me and my cause, but today I must hide you from your do good father." Saying this the women left the room with the child.

--------------------

            At the mansion for the xmen, everything is quiet this silence is to be disturbed by a shrill scream from a certain gothic beauty.

            Kitty woke immediately at the scream coming from her room mate. She rushed to Rouge, at the same time the door was cut down by three claws. Wolverine, the professor and Hazel were at the door, with Scott and Jean running to get to Rouges room. 

            "What's wrong" asked a nervous Hazel to Rouge, who was sitting on her bed covered in swear, shaking all over. Professor went towards Rouge and sent a mental message to her; what ever it was the professor had told her had worked as she snapped out of her daze and turned her head towards him. 

            "Profe…" she stopped her sentence short when she realized that they were not alone in the room. Xavier sensed this and asked everyone to leave. "yes, Rouge what is it," asked Professor X, "ah had a dream, it was about the experimentation on Logan, but it was not him but a child, a baby." Told Rouge.

---------------------

How was it…please review, oh and im gonna need at least a week to publish each chapter.


End file.
